


Through True Love's Kiss

by MollyKillers



Series: Sonny Carisi Being a Literal Disney Prince/Princess [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Cute, Enchanted - Freeform, Fluffy, I mean it is based off a musical movie, Inspired by Enchanted (2007), Kinda Songfic, M/M, Rafael has a daughter, So is Rafael, Sonny being a literal Disney prince, Sonny is a certified dumb bi, True Love, True Love's Kiss, endgame barisi, light dorisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Sonny, on his way to marry his prince is pushed down a well, and ends up in a place where there are no happily ever afters, New York City. He meets Rafael who helps the scared and confused man out.Will Sonny ever get his happily ever after?Aka the Barisi Enchanted AU no one asked for... but here it is





	Through True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was channel surfing the other day and Enchanted was just beginning on some channel. I remembered liking the movie when it first came out so I decided to watch it and see if I still loved it. And I totally did! It all came rushing back about how much I loved this movie. Then my brain did as it always seems to do nowadays when I love something. It said “hey you should barisi this”... so I did.  
I pulled out my DVD of Enchanted and went scene by scene and watched it writing along the way. I loved every minute of it. So I hope you all love it as well.

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom known as Svulusia there lived an evil king. Selfish and cruel, he lived in fear that one day, his son would marry, and he would lose his throne forever. And so he did all in his power to prevent the prince from ever meeting his one special person with whom he would share true loves kiss. 

***********

“Sonny! Sonny! How about this for your statue?” Two little birds asked as they dropped a pine cone into the young man's hands. “Oh this will be perfect. Thank you!”

“Come on! Okay, you mookes, move it! We have got a face to put together here while it’s still ingrained in his subcranium!” A dark brown squirrel yelled as he scampered up to sit on the man’s shoulder.

“Oh Fin, it was such a lovely dream. We were holding hands and dancing” Sonny happily swooned as he danced around the room. “What about these for the eyes?” A gray rabbit asked as it jumped off the ground and held out two green Montana sapphires. “Hazel green Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle just like his!”

Sonny happily walked over to the statue and attached the eyes “Ok there we go!” Sonny took a step back and gasped “Yes! That’s it!” Fin chuckled and jumped off Sonny’s shoulders to the floor with the other animals “the floor is all yours Sonny”. 

Sonny turned to the excited creatures and held the statue “presenting my one true love. My prince, my dream come true!” All the animals gasped as Sonny turned the statue. It was concocted from things found around the small cottage, like a shovel for his knee and books for his midsection, but somehow it still looked like a man. 

Sonny turned to look at the statue and let out a horrified gasp “oh my goodness!” Fin hopped up on his shoulder and looked to Sonny “whoa okay what’s the problem?” Sonny looked down at the floor and touched the statue “I didn’t give him any lips”. Fin looked at the statue and shrugged “So? Does he have to have lips?” Sonny lightly smiled at his friend “of course”. 

He turned to the group of animals behind him and lightly sung “when you meet the someone who is meant for you. Before two can become one. There’s something you must do”. “Do you pull each other’s tails?” The small bunny asked. “Do you feed each other seed?” Asked the small blue bird. 

“No” Sonny laughed at his woodland friends. “There is something sweeter everybody needs” Sonny sang. “I’ve been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I’m hopping comes with this. That’s what makes ever-afterings so happy”. Sonny pulled on Fin’s cheeks to make him smile. “And that’s the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch. So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love’s kiss”. 

Fin sighed and jumped onto the statues shoulder. “If were going to find a perfect pair of lips, we’re going to need a lot more help”. Sonny looked around the cabin at the small collection of creatures and nodded. He ran to the window and threw it open. He cupped his hands together and blew. A sound that was a mixture of a dove call and a blue bird call came out loud and strong. 

A moment later a herd of all different animals came running towards the cabin holding different things in their mouths. They lined up one by one and handed Sonny each item all while singing the song he had sung earlier. Sonny tried every item but none of them seemed to be the perfect thing. Sonny sighed a little frustrated but still happy as his statue was still, besides the lips, a perfect replica of the prince from his dream.

**********

A giant troll wrapped in rope fell to the forest floor with a loud thud. The prince who was riding on the creatures back laughed happily as he jumped off and tired the rope to a tree. “Haha! Prince Mike 10, trolls 0!”.

The prince was tall and quite handsome. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a maroon outfit with large puffy sleeves and a cape fit for a prince.

The prince looked to his horse and smiled wide as we went and pet the animals neck. “Oh Destiny, trolls are fine to pass the time but, my heart longs to be joined in song”. The prince held the horses reins so she would sway with him as he danced. “I’ve been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a...” the prince stopped as he heard another voice singing from far away. “Prince I’m hoping comes with this”. 

“Wait Destiny did you hear that?” The singing continued and the prince was taken by the voices beauty. “Oh I must find the person that belongs to that sweet voice!” The prince jumped on the horse and snapped the reigns “ride Destiny!”

**********

Sonny sat looking longingly out his window. Fin jumped up onto one of Sonny’s long legs “Sonny, so you really think your dream boy exists?” Sonny smiled down at him “oh Fin I know he’s out there somewhere. He has to be...” 

A dark shadow fell across the room and Sonny turned to look out the window only to be confronted by a large toll’s eye staring back at him. Sonny jumped and ran towards the back of the cottage. “Everybody scatter!” Fin yelled as every animal fled. 

The troll stuck his large hand through the window trying to grab the man. “I got you” the troll sneered and pulled his hand out only to be confused by the weird statue he had picked up. Sonny jumped out the back window and scuttled up the large tree the cabin was attached to. “Hey that’s cheating” the troll yelled as he crushed the statue.

Sonny climbed the large tree as quickly as he could. The troll stood at the bottom and jumped trying to reach the branch Sonny was on. “I supposed to eat you!” The troll yelled up. 

“Oh no you don’t you big lug!” Fin shouted down as he jumped onto the branch Sonny was sitting on. The moment he stood on it the branch slowly started to bend downwards. “Wow I gotta lay off the nuts” Fin said as the branch lowered until Sonny was face to face with the troll. The troll reached out a hand slowly towards Sonny “boy yummy”. 

Just as the troll was about to grab Sonny a sword flew out of nowhere and stabbed the trolls wrist. The troll pulled his hand back in agony. Sonny in confusion looked in the direction the sword came from. “Fear not, fair forest beauty. I am here!” Sonny smiled happily at the prince who had come to his rescue. 

The troll, unpleased to see his former capturer again, turned and ran not wanting to be taken again. As he turned he hit the tree causing the branch Sonny was on to break. Sonny screamed as he started plummeting to the ground.

Instead of hitting the ground though Sonny was caught in a pair of strong arms. He looked up at the man and gasped “it’s you”. The prince chuckled “yes it’s me... and you are?” Sonny ducked bashfully “I’m Dominick... but you can call me Sonny”.

The prince smiled a large happy grin “Oh Sonny! We shall be married in the morning”. The prince grabbed Sonny’s hands and began singing “you’re the fairest man I’ve ever met. You were made...” “To finish your duet” Sonny picked up. The prince pulled the reins and they began towards the castle both singing now. “And in years to come we’ll reminisce. How we came to love. And grew and grew love. Since first we knew love through true love's kiss”.

**********

The king glared into the crystal ball watching his son ride towards the city with the boy he had saved in his lap. “So this is the little forest rat who thinks he can steal my throne”. The king shoved the ball making it fall to the ground as angry sparks shot out of his hands “NEVER!”

**********

The day of the wedding aka the next day arrived in a flash. Sonny arrived at the castle, a little late, in a large white carriage. He rushed out of it towards the castle trying to make up for lost time. Fin, accompanied by other animal friends, rushed after him trying to put the finishing touches on his beautiful outfit. It was a beautiful light grey tunic with white edging and decently puffy sleeves.

“Can you believe it Fin in just a few minutes that Mike and I... that he and me... that we will be married!” Fin nodded happily from his perch on Sonny’s shoulder. He turned to check on the other animals and noticed they were missing. “Sonny you keep going I think they others got lost... I’ll meet you in there!” Fin jumped off and ran back to find the others.

Sonny continued running until he was stopped by an old haggard man who jumped out from behind a bush at him. 

“Oh what a lovely groom” the old man spoke. “That’s very kind of you, but I really...” Sonny tried to step around the older man but he moved and stood in front of Sonny blocking his path. “No, no wait! This old man has a wedding gift for you child”. Sonny again tried to push past him “oh thank you but I really should be going you see I’m going to be late”. 

The old man grabbed Sonny’s wrist and pulled him towards the well on the side of the garden “‘tis a wishing well dear”. Sonny tried to free his hand but the old man was strong “but you see all my wishes are about to come true though, and I really have to go”. The old man shook his head “but a wish on your wedding day. That’s the most magical of all! Just close your eyes, my darling, and make your wish”. 

Sonny looked down into the deep dark well and was frightened for a moment. “It’s okay just lean in close. Are you wishing for something?” Sonny lightly nodded “yes I am”. Sonny leaned closer and closed his eyes and quietly spoke “And they both lived happily ever aft” before he could finish his words the old man pushed him. Making him fall screaming into the well. 

Fin had just arrived and saw the old man push his friend “oh god we need help... Mike! Prince Mike will know what to do!” Fin ran to find the prince.

“Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!” In a flash of fire and smoke the haggered old man turned into the king. He looked down at the well and smiled “goodbye little rat, welcome to a place where there are no happily ever afters”. 

**********

Sonny fell for what felt like an eternity. Finally when he did hit the water at the bottom it wasn’t like any water he had ever experienced. He floated for a moment before a bright light hit against his skin. It burned and made him cry out in pain. Then another one hit and another one until he was covered in glowing stinging light. 

After a moment of glowing the glow disappeared into a glitter that fell to the ground around him. Sonny looked down at himself and was shocked. He seemed the same but different. He looked up to where he came from and saw nothing but blackness. He looked down and saw a light shining through a hole in the floor below him. Sonny bent down and looked through the hole. As he put his face against it the ground slightly moved. He pushed on it until he was able to move it and pull himself out of the hole. 

The bright lights from the light up billboards blinded him for a moment before he fully pulled himself out of the hole. All the new lights and sounds scared him immensely. He tried to walk one way and was almost hit by a taxi and a bus. He ran trying to get away from the large mechanical beings. 

He ran after people pleading with them to help him but they all ignored his pleads. He followed a large group of people down some stairs and onto an underground train. When he finally emerged back to above ground he was far from where he originally started. 

He walked for a while yelling Mike’s name hopeful that his prince would hear his cries and come for him. As he crossed a street it started pouring rain. Sonny sat down under an awning and let the scared tears that had been building fall.

***********

Rafael rolled his eyes at Buchanan as he spoke. “All I’m saying Rafael is that if you give us 5 years instead of 20 it will be a win win for both of us”. Rafael wanted to throw the pencil he held in his hand at the larger man. “Buchanan if you wanted to ask for a plea at least try to ask for something anyone with a brain would agree with”. Buchanan grumbled to himself and scratched something onto the pad of paper he had in his hand. 

“Excuse me Mr. Barba?” Carmen gently spoke from the doorway. “Yes?” “It’s time” Barba happily sat up and started putting things in his briefcase. “Listen I would love to continue this Buchanan... wait actually I wouldn’t... but I have to pick up my daughter. So we can pick this up at 9 am or we can settle this in court at 2 tomorrow”.  
Buchanan sent Rafael his stupidest grin “I’ll see you bright and early at 9”. 

Barba lightly growled under his breath as he walked with Carmen out of the office. “Let my try to lift your spirits” Carmen spoke taking the file from Rafael’s hand. “Amanda called and said she’s very excited for her girl hang time with Livey. Also, I picked up the book you asked for... I know you said it would help ease her into the idea of you proposing to Amanda, and no offense is meant, but she’s 6 she would have loved a stuffed animal over a book about famous women”. 

“Rafael smiled a slightly forced smile as he took the book from Carmen “I’m trying to raise a smart amazing girl and a book about important women is good. If I want her to grow up being amazing she needs to know other amazing women exists”. Carmen laughed and lightly pat his shoulder “you truly are a feminist icon Rafael”. Rafael smiled a cheese smile “I do my best”.

**********

The book went as well as Carmen suspected. Rafael had picked up Livey and the two were in a cab on the way home. Livey unwrapped the paper and scrunched her face. “A book?” Rafael sighed “oh come on don’t give me that look. I know it’s not a fairytale book or anything but this is much better”.

Rafael took the book and opened it flipping through the pages “look at this. See? Madame Curie. She was a remarkable woman who dedicated her life to research... until she died from... radiation poisoning...”. Livey looked at her dad with a confused look on her face “she... died”.

Rafael was saved by a ping from his phone which he quickly pulled it out and saw a text from Amanda. “Is that Amanda?” Livey asked. Rafael nodded “yes it was. You know she’s a lot like the women in your book”. Livey looked down at the book then back at her dad and lightly shrugged.

Rafael saw an opportunity and took it “umm sweetie... I’m going to ask her to marry me”. A look of shock took over Livey’s face “What?” “Yeah, you like her, don’t you? We all get along”. Confusion took over Livey’s face “where is she going to live?” Rafael lightly chuckled “she’s going to live with us”. Livey looked sad “Do I have to give up my bedroom?” Amused shock took over Rafael’s face “no, you don’t have to give up your bedroom. No. Come on, it’s going to be great I promise”. 

Rafael took his daughter's hand in his own. “It’s not like she’s gonna try and be your mother. She’ll just be a new person in your life”. “You mean stepmother” Livey corrected. Rafael lightly sighed “She’s gonna be a nice stepmother. And tomorrow she’s gonna take you to school, just you and her, for some grown-up girl-bonding time.”. 

Livey scrunched up her face in confusion “but I’m only 6”. Rafael smiled and ruffled her hair fondly “you won’t always be”. 

**********

After crying until he couldn’t cry anymore Sonny started walking around in the rain trying to find a way back home. He walked for what felt like hours until he finally saw it, a castle. It was pink and covered in glitter and high off the ground.

Sonny ran and after much effort was able to pull himself onto the platform. “Hello! It’s me, Sonny, from Svulusia”. He knocked on the door a couple times “is there anybody home. Please open the door I’m very scared and it’s very cold out here”.

The taxi taking Rafael and Livey home pulled up to a stop sign in front of a large billboard for the ‘Castle Casino’. Livey rolled down her window and smiled at the sight “Daddy, why is there a prince on the castle billboard?” Rafael quickly glanced up and looked to what his daughter was excited about “it’s an advertisement. It’s just a mannequin”. 

Livey scrunched her nose in slight anger “no dad he’s really there!” “No sweetie, no he’s not... wait what are you doing?!? Get back in here! Stop!” Rafael yelled after her as she jumped out of the stopped taxi and ran towards the billboard. 

“Hey prince!” Livey yelled up at the sign. “Livey what were you thinking?!? Don’t you ever do that again!” Rafael yelled as he caught up to the girl. “Dad I’m not lying look” Livey pointed up to the sign and Rafael was shocked to see the mannequin was actually a real man. 

“Is anybody there? Do you know Mike?” Sonny yelled at the painted door in front of him. “Stay here” Rafael said to Livey as he walked towards the sign.

“Hey sir!” Rafael yelled up. “Oh, hello. I was wondering if maybe you...” Sonny started to turn as he talked but lost his balance and started to fall. “Hang on!” Rafael yelled as he ran closer to the sign. Sonny fell but caught himself with a hand gripping onto the platform. “Don’t let go! Wait! Hold on!” Rafael yelled as he stood underneath the dangling man. 

Sonny held on the best he could but with the metal platform being slick from the rain his fingers gave out quickly and he screamed as he fell. “Catch him daddy!” Livey yelled as Rafael opened his arms to catch the falling man. 

Sonny fell into Rafael’s arms with enough momentum that knocked both of them into the ground. “Ow, oh god” Rafael said in pain as he sat up and rubbed his arm. He looked down at the man he had just saved as he tried to sit up, “are you okay?” Sonny slowly pulled himself up “I’m fine, I'm fine”.

Livey ran to the two fallen men and helped her father then Sonny up “what were you doing up there?” Sonny looked up at the castle “I was looking for some help. You see, I’ve been wandering very far and long tonight, and I’m afraid nobody’s been very nice to me”. Rafael barked out a laugh as he rubbed his arm “yeah, well, welcome to New York”. Sonny looked at his savior and smiled “thank you”. Rafael shot him a confused look and nodded “right.. okay... are you sure you’re alright?” Sonny nodded “oh yes”. “You need me to call somebody for you?” Sonny looked around and lightly smiled, “well, I don’t think they’d hear you from here”. Rafael looked at the beautiful yet confusing man with a dumbfounded look “...what?”. 

Thunder crashed above them and it began to rain again. Rafael looked to his daughter then the strange man and sighed. His apartment was only 3 blocks away... he should do the kind thing.

The walk to Rafael’s apartment was filled with Sonny excitedly telling a story about true love and an old man who pushed him down a well. Livey loved the story excitedly asking questions along the way. As they reached the hallway outside of the apartment Sonny was talking about finding the castle. “Until I fell off of the castle. And now here I am with you!”. 

Rafael shot the taller man a look “is this a big habit of yours? Falling off stuff?” Sonny pondered for a moment then answered “well, usually someone catches me”. Rafael rolled his eyes and unlocked his apartment. “But, not to worry, I’m certain that Mike is already searching for me. No doubt by morning he’ll come and rescue me from this very strange land. Take me home, and the two of us can share in true loves kiss”. 

Rafael shot the man another look “true loves kiss?” Sonny nodded then looked to Livey “it’s the most powerful thing in the world.” Rafael shook his head and answered sarcastically “...right”.

Sonny walked into the apartment and looked around as Rafael took off his coat “listen all I can do is let you in for a minute so you can dry off maybe use the phone if you want. We have our on bedtime to stick to”. 

Sonny went and sat on the couch as Rafael went to his office to put his things away. “Couldn’t he sleep here, daddy?” Livey asked walking into the room. “No. That’s a big no”. Livey sighed and left the room to go into the living room to talk to Sonny.

“Are you really a prince?” She asked standing in front of the man. “Not yet but I will be soon”. Sonny stretched and let out a yawn before laying his head against the couch and promptly falling asleep. Livey tapped him to try and wake him up but he was out.

She ran back to her father’s study “wow, dad he’s really sleepy”. Rafael poked his head out of his office “oh no no no this is not acceptable. No”. Livey ran to stand in-front of the sleeping man almost guarding him. “You’re not really gonna make him go, are you, daddy?” Rafael ignored her plea “I want you to go to bed”. “But I think he might be a real prince”. 

Rafael sighed and crouched down to his daughter height. “Livey, just because he has on a funny outfit, doesn’t mean he’s a prince. He is a seriously confused man who has fallen into our laps”. Livey gave her best puppy dog eyes “so we’re not going to let him stay?” Rafael sighed again “no. Put on your nightgown and go to sleep”. He pinched her checks and kissed her forehead. 

Once she was gone he sat and looked at the sleeping man on his couch. He looked very peaceful and calm as he slept. All the sadness and tiredness was gone from his face and he looked so beautiful. Rafael looked to his phone almost willing himself to make a call or wake the man up but he just couldn’t do it. 

He walked to Livey’s room “Livey come on I want you to sleep in my room tonight”. Livey sent him a semi happy look “why?” Rafael just motioned for her to follow “just come to bed”.

**********

Mike was appalled to hear of Sonny’s where abouts. As soon as Fin finished telling him about what had happened he ran and jumped down the well. 

“Fear not, Sonny! I will rescue you!” 

Fin, wanting to save his friend, followed the prince down into the well not realizing how deep it actually was “that’s great prince Mike but who's gonna rescue me?!?”

Mike shot thru the manhole like a speeding bullet, scaring the men working on it. One of the construction works started to yell at him “hey buddy you ain’t..” Mike pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man “Silence! Your name, peasant! Quickly!” The man backed up and spoke “Amaro”. 

Mike held his sword higher towards the man’s neck. “Are you in league with the wicked old man who sent my poor Sonny to this foul place... Amaro”,

Before the man could respond a loud scream was heard before Fin flew into the world from the hole. Mike grabbed him and pointed him towards Amaro. “Is this man party to this evil plot, chipmunk? Fin stood on Mike’s hand trying to right himself. He looked at the man and shook his head. He started to explain that he didn’t know the man but stopped after realizing he wasn’t speaking he was just squeaking.

Mike looked down at the small creature “aw, poor chipmunk speechless in my presence”. Mike turned back to Amaro and lunged at him making him back up until his back hit the truck parked behind him “what say you, sir? Don’t try my patience”. He put his sword against Amaro’s neck. Amaro gulped “What are you talking about?” “I seek a beautiful boy. My other half, my one coquette, the answer to my loves duet”.

Amaro leaned back trying to get away from the sword “I’d like to find one of them too you know. I would prefer a female this but hey that’s just me”. Mike put down his sword and patted Amaro on the shoulder “then keep a wary eye out, Amaro”. He turned and started towards the street “come along, Fin”. Fin ran after the prince squeaking at him the whole time.

**********

Sonny awoke from his peaceful slumber and stretched. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find it wasn’t all a dream he was really in a handsome strangers home after being thrown down a well. He sat up and took in the apartment for the first time. It was a very nice home although it was quite dirty. Sonny thought to himself and sighed “oh my, this just won’t do”. 

A smile worked its way over his face as a wonderful idea popped into his head. He would clean the house for Rafael as a thank you. Sonny ran to the nearest window and threw it open. He cupped his hands together and blew three times. The strange yet beautiful bird call rang through the city. 

Sonny was rearranging the coffee table when cabinets and widows started opening, and rats, pigeons, and other bugs started filling the apartment. 

Sonny looked at all the creatures and was a little confused as he had never seen these creatures before “well, it’s always nice to make new friends”. 

Sonny clapped his hands to get everyone's attention “all right everyone, let’s tidy things up”. He started dancing around the room and singing “come, my little friend as we all sing a happy little working song. Merry little voices clear and strong. Come and roll your sleeves up so to speak and pitch in. Cleaning crumbs up in the kitchen. As we sing along”. He swept the floor as pigeons used their tails to sweep stuff off the kitchen table onto the floor or into the trash can.

“Trill a cheery tune in the tub as you scrub a stubborn mildew stain. Pluck a hairball from the shower drain. To that gay refrain of a happy working song” Sonny watched as the cockroach’s cleansed the tub and rats cleaned the sink and toilet.

He started washing the floors “we’ll keep singing without fail. Otherwise we’d spoil it. Hosing down the garbage pail and scrubbing up the toilet”. Sonny help pick up a rat off the floor when it fell from scrubbing the sink too vigorously. 

“How we all enjoy letting loose with a little “la da dum dum dum” While we’re emptying the vacu-um. It’s such fun to hum a happy working song, ooh, a happy working song”. Sonny showed two pigeons and a rat how to work the vacuum before going to the window and opening it again to look out at the city.

“Oh, how strange a place to be till Prince Mike comes for me. My heart is sighing. Still, as long as I am here, I guess a new experience could be worth trying”. Sonny stuck his head into the kitchen and saw a rat not working “hey keep drying”. 

Sonny danced around the house as he dusted “you can do a lot when you’ve got such a happy working tune to hum. While you’re sponging up the soapy scum. We adore each filthy chore that we determine. So friends even though you’re vermin. We’re a happy working throng”.

A crash from a pigeon losing its grip on a plate woke Livey up. She slowly opened her dad’s bedroom door and was shocked at the sight of rats and pigeons cleaning. 

“Singing as we fetch the detergent box. For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks. Sing along, if you cannot sing then hum along. As we’re finishing our happy working song”. Sonny sat on the couch and looked around the newly clean apartment at his new friends “wasn’t this fun?”

Livey ran back into her father's room and jumped on the bed “wake up, wake up!” Rafael stirred but kept his eyes shut “what?” Livey picked up a pillow and hit him with it “dad you gotta wake up!” “Rafael turned and faced his daughter “what is it?” Livey grabbed his arm and pulled “come, you have to come see dad! I can’t tell you. You just have to come see!” 

Rafael fully woke up as he was pulled from his bed and down the hallway “what’s wrong? Are you ok? What is it Livey?”. “Look!” Livey happily yelled as they entered the living room. The room was filled with all different New York creatures “what the... oh my gosh”. Rafael ran and started shooing the creatures “get out! Out!” Rafael ran and grabbed pigeons throwing them out the window. 

“Dad what do I do with these?” Livey asked as she held two rats by the tail. “We have to get them outside! No don’t set them down we have to put them out!” Rafael picked up a couple rats by the tail “go open the door we’ll shoo them out that way!” Livey ran and opened the door as her father shooed every creature out of the apartment. 

Rafael took a deep breath and ran a hair through his hair as he tried to process what just happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water and a man humming in the shower. Rafael put a hand out stopping his daughter as he slowly walked towards the bathroom. “You stay right here”. 

Rafael knocked on the bathroom door “hello?” The water and humming stopped then a second later a light “come in” came through the door. Rafael slowly opened the door “yeah, can I...”. He was greeted by the sight of a wet and mostly naked Sonny stepping out of the shower. Two pigeons held a towel and wrapped it around Sonny blocking Rafael from fully seeing the naked man. “Oh. Good morning Rafael”. Sonny looked to the birds “Oh! That’s too thoughtful of you. Thank you!” The two pigeons flew off out the open window. 

“Oh I do hope you had nice dreams”. Sonny spoke as he pulled the towel tighter. Rafael stood stunned for a moment “I think... I think I’m still in one”. 

Livey was startled by a knock at the door. She opened it to find Amanda “hey girlfriend” “hi Amanda”. Amanda walking into the apartment and smiled at the girl “what do you say, are you ready to kick it?” Livey scrunched her nose in confusion “kick what?”. Amanda slightly ignored her comment “why do you still have your PJ’s on?” Livey slightly looked past Amanda at the clean hallway and giggled “it’s been pretty busy around here”. 

Rafael wiped the wet floor and Sonny sighed “don’t worry. My friends will do that”. Sonny cupped his hands together and let out one call. A pigeon appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and accidental smacked Rafael in the face making him stagger and fall. As he tried to catch himself he accidentally wrapped an arm around Sonny and pulled him down on top of him. Sonny pulled himself up to a sitting position on Rafael’s lap and the two laughed at what had just happened.

Amanda marched angry down the hallway at the sight. “Amanda?” Rafael asked shocked to see his girlfriend. “Oh hello” Sonny waved. “Okay who is this?” Amanda asked confused anger coloring her voice. Rafael pushed Sonny off of him and sat up, “this is nothing”. Sonny sprung up and walked towards Amanda “I’m Dominick but you can call me Sonny”. “This is nothing. He is nothing” Rafael again yelled as he ran to get between the two of them. 

“I was on my way to the castle to get married...” Sonny began his story. “He’s married?” Amanda asked. “No, he’s not yet” Rafael said pushing Sonny away from Amanda. “What does that mean, yet?” Amanda asked anger filling her voice. 

Rafael spun and stepped towards Amanda “Amanda he was lost. I was trying to help”. Amanda scoffed “what with finding a shower?” Sonny pushed Rafael out of the way to look at Amanda “the shower. The shower is wonderful, Amanda!” Amanda snarked back “I’m sure it is”. Rafael pushed Sonny back “Sonny that’s enough. Thank you”.

Amanda stomped towards the door and Rafael ran after her. “Calm down. Please let’s talk!” “Talk about what Rafael? How I never stay the night as we both agreed that we have to maintain boundaries since Livey’s here and I thought I’m so lucky. He’s sensitive. I didn’t realize you were worried about crowd control! And I know your bisexual and you promised that didn’t mean you would cheat on me but God Rafael did you really have to cheat on me with a man!” Amanda threw open the door and stormed out. “Amanda please wait this isn’t what it looks like I promise!” 

Sonny waved as Amanda left “goodbye! Oh she is lovely”. Rafael glared at Sonny “Livey go get dressed for school I have to try and fix this”. Rafael ran down to the street to try and catch Amanda but she was long gone.

Rafael ran back up to his apartment. He couldn’t find Sonny, but he saw the office door was closed. He went and banged on the door “listen Sonny you gotta go. I don’t know what your deal is, if your waiting for Prince Charming or your just...”. “it’s Prince Mike!” Sonny shot back through the closed door. “Fine Prince Mike... Whatever, look I’ll get you to a bus, a plane, wherever, and then that's it! I can’t get involved after that”. 

Sonny opened the door to the office and stepped out. Rafael stared at Sonny’s new outfit “what is this? Where did you get that?” Sonny was wearing a flowy long sleeve top that was a medium green/blue color and covered in a floral print. His pants were a dark black material and fit very snugly to his long legs. “Oh I made it” Sonny replies as he walked into the living room “do you like it?” 

Rafael was about to respond before he looked behind Sonny and saw perfect shirt and pants shaped holes cut out of his curtains. “You’re unhappy” Sonny spoke sadly taking in Rafael face. “You made an outfit out of my curtains!” Rafael spit out walking towards his ruined curtains. Sonny followed after him “oh you are unhappy. I am so sorry”. 

Rafael spun and glared at him “I’m not unhappy. I’m angry!” “Angry?” Sonny questioned the word. “Rafael sighed “yes it’s an unpleasant emotion. Ever heard of it?” Sonny pondered for a moment “I have heard of it but I..”. Rafael cut him off “you have created a completely unnecessary problem with Amanda that I now have to resolve. See, the fact is, I was just getting ready to take a very serious step forward. A proposal, actually”. Sonny jumped in happy glee “ooh a proposal!” Rafael glared “well, now she’s got it in her mind that you and I...”. Sonny gasped in shock “kissed?” Rafael rolled his eyes “yeah, something like that”.

Sonny jumped in excitement at his idea “you should sing to her!” Rafael just stared “sing to her?” “And maybe that would reassure her of your affections! You need to rush to her side and hold her in your arms”. Sonny rushed to Rafael and pulled the shorter man’s arms around him “and then pour your heart out in a beautiful ballad. And then she’ll know for sure”. Rafael pulled away and stared at Sonny “why are you staring at me?” Rafael shook his head “I don’t know... it’s like you escaped from a Hallmark card or something”. Sonny looked puzzled “is that... is that a bad thing?” Rafael opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Rafael turned and saw Livey standing in the door way in her uniform “SCHOOL! We’re late! We’ve got to run!”

**********

“Oh wouldn’t he just love to come crawling back here and steal my crown! Cast me aside like so much royal rubbish!” The Evil King Dodds sneered watching Sonny through the crystal ball. “My dumb son doesn’t have a chance in hell of finding him though”. The king paced the floor of the castle “but then again what if he does...”.

Dodds moved his hands around the crystal ball changing the scene from Sonny and the man from the sad world to that of his son. The prince was laughing in triumph as he rode atop a large bus. Mike stabbed his sword in the roof of the bus and yelled in triumph “the steel beast is dead, peasants. I set you all free!”. 

The king laughed at his son’s own stupidity. “I have no reason to worry of him finding the boy if this is his actions”. The king watched his son a few moments more as he fought with the bus driver. The bus driver yelled at him and Mike just ignored her as he kept looking into the bus and shouting Sonny’s name. The king shook his head “he may be dumb but he does seem determined”. The king thought for a moment before he formed a plan. 

“Stone!” he called out to one of his loyal guards. Peter stepped in a moment later “yes my lord?”. “Oh brave knight I have a mission for you. You see my son has gone into the sad world to find his new groom who has mysteriously disappeared. I wish for you to follow him and help him in the sad world and to persuade him into coming home”. Stone nodded “I will do as you ask of me sire, but what about the boy who owns Mike’s heart? He will not wish to return home without him”. 

The king evilly laughed to himself before he conjured a bag and handed it to the knight. “I have thought about that. I give you this bag with 3 special apples. Once you find the boy give him an apple. He will fall into a death like sleep”. Stone looked at the bag in horror “why would I give this boy an apple if it does that. This is the boy who owns the prince’s heart”. 

The king sighed an aggravated sigh “I didn’t wish to tell anyone this but I believe the boy is a spy from the sad world. He was sent to win over my sons heart. Then he ran away back to his world to be with his true love which if my son where to find out would leave him heartbroken. I have seen the two together in the crystal ball. Obviously I don’t want my son to be heart broken. I thought this would be the easiest way”. Peter again was appalled who could be so cruel to the young prince.

“So please find the boy, Sonny, on your own and give him an apple. My son will be sad by not finding him but will return and be the ruler he was always meant to be... also no important information will get out as the spy will be dead”. Peter nodded still confused and saddened by the kings words. “I’ll do my best to keep your son away from the monster who is trying to break his heart and destroy this kingdom”. He held up the bag “hopefully I will not have to use these but I am glad I have them just in case”. The king sighed “I gave you them for a reason so please use them”. 

**********

Rafael ran to his office in One Hogan’s Place dragging Sonny behind him “come quickly. Quickly!”. 

He ran through his office door and was greeted by Carmen “Carmen, please don’t tell me Buchanan is already here”. Carmen stood and handed Rafael a file “Buchanan is already here”. Rafael growled in anger “great, how long has he been here?”. Carmen rolled her eyes “Do you really wanna know?”. Rafael shook his head “no I don’t”. 

He walked towards the door to his office and stopped and turned back to Carmen who was staring at Sonny “I need you to handle something for me, ok? See this man?” Rafael pointed to Sonny who smiled and waved at Carmen. “Who is he?”. “I have no idea. I’m pretty sure he’s from out of town”.

Carmen sent him a confused look “so what do you want me to do with him?”. “Find out where he’s from, and get him there. Also make sure it’s cheap because I’m going to have to pay for it”. Carmen started walking back to her desk as Rafael walked to the door before turning again “Also if Amanda calls I need to talk to her”. Carmen nodded and sat at her desk.

Rafael grabbed Sonny and pulled him to sit in the chair in front of Carmen’s desk. “Listen I have a very important meeting. Carmen here is gonna get you home. Carmen this is Dominick but he goes by Sonny. Sonny this Carmen”. Rafael picked up his briefcase and went to the door and disappeared through it”.

Sonny smiled at Carmen “it’s really nice to meet you”. Carmen gave him a skeptical once over “it’s nice to meet you too”. 

**********

Rafael watched Buchanan gleefully walk out of his office. They had come to a decent plea that was good for everyone but it still pissed him off to see Buchanan happy. 

Carmen smiled at Buchanan as he walked out from the doorway before closing the doors behind him. Carmen pointed through the door towards her desk where Sonny sat. “He has no driver's license. No passport. I can’t even find this place he comes from Svulusia. I’ve called every travel agent and airline. I don’t know if it’s a country or a city”.

Rafael looked out at Carmen’s desk to see Sonny seemingly talking to the plant next to Carmen’s desk “or it could be a state”. Carmen laughed “more like a state of mind. He even told me it’s just beyond the Meadows of Joy and the Valley of Contentment. I mean what is that all about?”.

The two were to ingrained in there conversation that they didn’t notice Buchanan had come back into the waiting area outside of the office where Sonny was sitting. 

Buchanan looked at the younger man in confusion. “Hi I’m sorry but are you talking to that plant?”. Sonny looked up at the man and smiled “yes of course. My mother always used to tell me that if we are kind to the creatures who surround us they will be kind right back. So I was giving this plant a little pep talk”. Buchanan threw his head back and let out a laugh. “My wife says basically the same thing. Which is why she plays classical music when she waters the plants”. Sonny smiled at the man “she sounds like a lovely women”.

Buchanan sat across from Sonny as he waited for Carmen to come back out so he could give her the paper he accidentally walked away with. 

Sonny looked over and smiled “so why did you have a meeting with Rafael?”. Buchanan looked up at the man “we were working out a plea agreement”. Sonny had a confused look on his face so Buchanan explained. “You see I represent someone that was accused of something Barba doesn’t like. We could have gone to court and settled it there but we decided to try and work it out outside of court so the person I represent gets a better deal”. 

Sonny nodded in semi understanding. “What did the person do that was so bad?”. Buchanan looked at the man debating if he should really say what his client did “he was accused of sexually assaulting a co-worker”. Sonny had confusion in his eyes “what’s sexual assault?”. Buchanan stared at him not believe the question was a valid one at first “sexual assault is when someone forces someone else to do something sexual aggainst their will. In this instant it was have sex against their will”. “What!” Sonny said loudly in shock.

Rafael heard Sonny and ran out of his office to find him curled up on the chair with tears in his eyes. “Sonny are you okay?” Rafael asked running to his side. Sonny sat eyes still glued to Buchanan who looked guilty “why would you defend someone so cruel!”. Rafael turned and glared “what did you say to him Buchanan?”. 

Buchanan stood up and placed the paper still in his hands on the desk. “All I did was tell him what my client was accused of nothing more I promise”. Rafael glared at the man “get out of my office”. Buchanan raised his hands showing he was sorry and quickly left the room. 

Rafael crouched by Sonny and placed his hand on the other man’s arm. “Sonny it’s ok?”. Sonny sniffed and wiped his eyes “how could someone do that to someone else?”. 

Rafael sighed “sometimes people do bad things, but my job is to make sure they pay for the bad things they do”. Sonny lightly smiled at him “I just don’t understand why this place is full of so many cruel people... and people like that man who will defend them”. Rafael stood and pulled Sonny to his feet “it’s reality”. Sonny frowned “I think I prefer to be in Svulusia”. Rafael walked Sonny out of the office to the elevator “I think I’d prefer that too”. 

**********

Stone found the prince quiet easily as he hadn’t gone to far from the manhole they came out of. Mike was happy to see Stone and the two men and one chipmunk roamed the city for Sonny. 

Stone suggested they would cover more ground if the two split up. So Mike and Fin went one way and Stone went another.

**********

Rafael took Sonny out of the building and down the street. “I try to do the right thing. I try to be nice”. Sonny tried to reassure him “oh you’ve been very nice to me”. Rafael sighed “severely... I’ve been punished for it. Ok look Sonny...” Rafael stopped walking “I can’t help you anymore”. “What?” Sonny asked sadness taking over his face “look okay here’s some money” he pulled out his billfold and handed Sonny a few bills. “I want you to take it. Call your prince. Have him pick you up, bring his horse whatever. Because honestly, I don’t think I can handle anymore of it”. 

“Rafael?” Sonny lightly pleaded. “I’m sorry okay just go” Rafael said sadness coloring his voice. Sonny nodded “I’m so sorry. You have been a very kind friend to me when I had none. And I would never want to make you unhappy or cause you any trouble, so...”. The two men stared at each other emotion heavy in their eyes. “I’ll go. I wish you every happiness”. Sonny gave one last smile and turned and started to walk away into the park. 

Rafael turned to walk back to the office but couldn’t bring himself to move in the direction. He turned and watched Sonny walking down the path. He turned around towards the direction of the office. He felt so guilty, Sonny had caused so many unnecessary problems in the few hours Rafael had known him. Yet somehow Rafael had grown to somehow care about the man. 

Rafael sighed and turned around again. He watched Sonny stop and talk to an old lady sitting on a bench. The lady said something and Sonny nodded eagerly then handed her the cash Rafael had just given him. Rafael rolled his eyes and face palmed before quickly walking towards Sonny.

“By chance have you seen my prince?”. Sonny asked as he sat next to the older women. The lady nodded “he was here”. Sonny had to make sure “Do you really think so?”. The women nodded “oh yes”.

“Sonny? What are you doing?” Rafael asked as he came up to the two people. “Rafael!” Sonny gasped in excitement at seeing the man. “Rafael this is Clara she saw Mike!”. “Oh did she” Rafael replied sarcastically. “Clara nodded “he was on the bus this morning. He tried to kill me!”. Rafael nodded “uh huh great, wonderful, that’s great thank you”. 

Sonny jumped in happiness as Rafael pulled him away “what are you thinking Sonny? You can’t just give people money”. Sonny sent him a puzzled look “but you gave me money”. Rafael lightly shook his head “but that’s not the point”. Sonny looked back at the women as Rafael pulled him away “and she was very helpful”. Rafael rolled his eyes “I’m sure she was”.

The two walked for a while through the park. “So, what’s the deal with this prince of yours?” Rafael asked letting curiosity get the better of him. “How long have you two been together?”. Sonny looked off and smiled “oh, about a day”. Rafael laughed “you mean it feels like a day because you’re so in love?”.

Sonny shook his head “no, it's been a day”. “You’re kidding me? A day! One single day?” Rafael asked in funny shock. “Yes and tomorrow will be two days”. Rafael couldn’t believe what he was hearing “you’re joking”. Sonny smiled “no I’m not”. “Yeah, yeah you are”. “But I’m not”. 

“You’re telling me you’re gonna marry somebody after a day because you fell in love with him?” Rafael couldn’t believe his ears. Sonny smiled and stopped walking to look Rafael in the eye “yes... yes!”.

The two walked some more as Rafael processed what Sonny had just told him. The two stopped and Rafael bought Sonny a hot dog as he hadn’t seen the other man eat since they’d met.

“I don’t get it... how can you talk about loving some guy you don’t even know?”. Sonny chewed the bite in his mouth before speaking “well, I know what’s in his heart”. Rafael lightly rolled his eyes “oh, okay great”.

Sonny took the last bite of the hot dog and crumpled the wrapper “this was so yummy! I didn’t know that food could taste like this”. Rafael laughed at the taller man before taking the wrapper and throwing it away.

“What about you?” Sonny asked “how long have you known your Amanda?”. Rafael thought for a moment “uhh about 4 years”. Sonny’s eyes grew in shock “and you haven’t proposed yet?”. Rafael shrugged “well, no I...”. Sonny hummed “Well no wonder she’s angry”.

Before Rafael could respond a man jumped out from behind a fruit vendor stand holding an apple. “Hello handsome gentleman. Would you like a nice juice apple, maybe?”. Sonny looked at the apple. “No charge for the beautiful young thing”. Sonny took the apple from the strange man’s hands. “Oh really, it’s free?” Rafael asked in disbelief. 

The man smiled a strained smile “of course today is free apple day... tomorrow is free beef jerky day”. Sonny smiled at the man “thank you very much kind sir”. Rafael pulled Sonny away from the strange man “you’re welcome young man”.

Stone flipped the sign on the vendor cart to closed and followed the two men waiting for Sonny to take a bite.

“You know most normal people get to know each other before they get married... they date”. Sonny gave Rafael a puzzled look “date? What’s a date?”. Rafael sighed a lightly strained sigh “you know... a date. You go somewhere special. You know, like a restaurant, or a movie, a museum. Or you just hang out and you talk”. Sonny scrunched his face in thought “what do you talk about?”. Rafael lightly shrugged “you talk about each other. About yourself. About your interests. Your likes, your dislikes. You just talk!”. Sonny laughed “you have such strange ideas about love”.

Rafael laughed “maybe we should do what you do. You meet, have lunch, and then get married”. Sonny smiled “oh! You forgot about happily ever after”. Rafael tisked “forget ‘happily ever after’ it doesn’t exist”. “Well of course it does!” 

Sonny jumped and threw his hands in the air causing the apple to accidentally be thrown into the lake. Stone punched a tree out of anger.

“Dominick, I hate to disagree but marriages are considered a success if they manage not to end period. Forget about happily ever after”. Sonny had a sad yet hopefully look on his face “what about you and Amanda? You know that you will live happily ever after right?”. Rafael rubbed a hand over his face “I don’t know if we’ll even make it through today, let alone a lifetime. I mean that’s what I’m trying to tell you. It’s complicated”.

Sonny shook his head “but it doesn’t have to be... not if she knows”. Rafael shot him a look “knows what?” “How much you really really love her”. Rafael sent an exasperated look “of course she knows. We just don’t talk about it every minute of the day, but she knows”. Sonny pushed again “how?”. “What do you mean, ‘how’?”. 

Sonny started to sing “how does she know you love her?”. Rafael laughed at the absurdity of the situation “no please don’t”. Sonny continued singing “how does she know” “Sonny please stop people are looking” “She’s yours”. Rafael pulled on Sonny’s arm “don’t sing. It’s okay you know let’s just walk. Can we walk? Okay?”. Sonny giggled “well does she?” “Yes!”.

The two walked by a street performer trio. The lead singer stepped out and started singing “how does she know that you love her?”. Sonny jumped and clapped in glee. Rafael stared in disbelief “he knows the song too?”. 

Sonny turned and walked towards the 3 performers and sung “how do you show her you love her?”. The man with a drum stepped up next to the singer and hit his drum to the beat. The singer smiled at Sonny and started shaking his shaker “how does she know that you really really truly love her?”. Rafael couldn’t believe what was happening “I’ve never heard this song!”.

Sonny and the musicians ignored his comments and continued singing “how does she know that you love her, how do you show her you love her?”. Rafael placed a few dollars in the hat “okay really nice work”. “How does she know that you really really truly love her”. Rafael looked at the small crowd forming “okay that’s nice but we have to go”. Sonny danced after him and the three musicians followed them down the path playing and singing as they walked.

“It’s not enough to take the one you love for granted” Sonny danced around Rafael as he sang. “You must remind her or she’ll be inclined to say. How do I know he loves me? How do I know he’s mine?” 

Sonny ran up a hill and spun around. Rafael slowly walked up the hill behind the trio of calypso performers. He watched Sonny and couldn’t help but smile fondly.

They went back down the hill to the path and Sonny sat down next to some old men. “Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?”. Sonny took a pen from the man on his left and the large sketch pad from the man on his right and wrote ‘you are adorable’ on the page. He turned the page and showed the older women sitting on the benches across from the men. 

“Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?” The men stood up and pulled flowers from their pockets. They walked across the path and gave them each to a women and asked them to stand and dance. All the women stood and danced with their man.

“He’ll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday. That’s how you know, that’s how you know he’s your love”.

Rafael smiled at the display of love Sonny created. “See?” Sonny asked to Rafael. Rafael grabbed Sonny’s arm “I’ve seen quiet enough. Let’s go”. The two walked a few steps before Sonny jumped out of Rafael’s grasp in glee at a sign for the 25th annual King and Queen’s Ball. “A ball? Oh that would be such fun!”. Rafael pulled Sonny away from the table “no that would not be fun”. 

Somehow, Rafael’s still not sure how, the two men, and the group following behind them, rented boats and rowed across the small lake. Sonny was smiling from ear to ear and watching everyone around be so happy. Rafael rowed the boat in slight confusion at the whole musical situation happening around him.

The calypso band was joined by a mariachi band. 

“You got to show her you need her. Don’t treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to lead her to believe you love her”. 

As soon as they got off the boat they were whisked into a bride and groom fashion show. The models danced around Sonny and Rafael.

“Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody want to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he’s yours?”

The bride and groom models pushed Rafael and Sonny into a carriage. An older couple from earlier handed Sonny some flowers. The other older couples threw rice at the two men. The carriage went down the path and stopped at some kind of English folk festival. Sonny happily started dancing with everyone. Rafael was handed a wreath and pushed into the dancing group

“Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?”

Rafael glared the the wreath “I don’t dance!”.

“Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Ooh”.

The other dancers threw flowers as the two men “and I really don’t sing” Rafael lightly grumbled.

“He’ll find his own way to tell you. With the little things he’ll do”

Sonny was pushed up on stage at the small festival. The young girl that was already on stage started singing with him. 

“That’s how you know”

Everyone in the crowd stood and held up their hands and sung back.

“Thanks how you know”

Sonny sang and smiled at Rafael, the only person not standing.

“He’s your love”

Rafael slowly put his hands up and laughed at the absurdity. 

**********

Mike was running through the park when he heard it. The beautiful voice of his love. “Sonny!” he yelled in pure delight. He cleared his voice and began to sing “I’ve been dreaming of a” he was cut off by a skateboarder smacking into him.

**********

Sonny put his hands together and blew making 3 bird calls. Two doves appeared and picked up the heart shaped flower covered wreath in Sonny’s hand. “Take these flowers to Amanda, please?”. Rafael stood and watched the interaction in shock “are you crazy? They’re birds they don’t know where she is?”. Sonny nodded at the two doves and they flew off.

“That’s how you know he loves you. That’s how you know it’s true”

Sonny pulled Rafael towards the big fountain where everyone was grouped.

“Because he’ll wear your favorite color just so you can match your eyes. Plan a private picnic by the fire’s glow, oh”.

Sonny pulled Rafael across the bridge with the whole group following and singing behind them.

“His heart will be yours forever something everyday will show. That’s how you know. That’s how you know. That’s how you know. That’s how you know”.

Rafael sat on the side of the fountain and smiled as he nodded his head along to the music. He realized what he was doing and stopped. 

“That’s how you know. That’s how you know he’s your love!”

Sonny sat next to Rafael and smiled a large happy smile as the crowd cheered around them.

Rafael’s phone rang and he picked it up “Amanda?” “Rafael thank you so much for the flowers” Amanda on the other end replied. Rafael looked to Sonny in surprise “well you’re welcome. I’m glad you liked them”. Sonny turned and gave Rafael a happy smug look. “Did I catch you at a bad time?” Amanda asked. “Weirdly kind of... you wouldn’t believe where I am right now” Rafael laughed back. 

**********

“Sire! Oh dear, oh dear” Stone yelled as he ran towards Mike who was sprawled on the ground. Mike stood and dusted himself off. The skateboarder flipped Mike off and skated away. “Why are people so mean here... he ran into me!”. 

Stone clapped him on the back “I don’t know sire. Maybe it would be best if we just went home”. Mike shook his head “I’m not leaving without him. I heard him Stone I heard him singing. We must keep searching”.

Stone smiled a forced smile and followed after the prince.

**********

Rafael took Sonny and went to see Amanda at the station. He dropped Sonny off in the break room to talk with Sergeant Munch.

Amanda jumped and kissed Rafael as soon as he got to her desk. She pointed happily at the flowers “I love them so much!”. “Really?” Rafael asked in happy shock. “Usually you send those e-mail cards with the digital flowers. These are exquisite. Where did you even find live doves in New York City?”.

Rafael looked towards the break room at Sonny who was waving his arms as he spoke “oh, it’s a long story”. “And these tickets! I can’t believe you want to take me to a ball”. Rafael smiled “we don’t have to go if you don’t want to”. Amanda lightly punched his arm “are you kidding me? It’s so romantic and spontaneous very unlike you mr I wear suspenders and a belt, I love it!”. 

Rafael smiled happily “good I’m so glad... and as far as Sonny is concerned, I’m just trying to help him. Honestly, nothing is”. Amanda put a finger on his lip to shush him. “You know what? If you say nothing happened, nothing happened. I trust you, and I’m sorry about how I reacted... especially the bi crack. I was angry and that was really dumb I’m sorry”. Rafael kissed her forehead and brought her in for a hug “it’s okay I know you were angry”. 

Amanda kissed him then looked down at the tickets again and squealed “So tomorrow night then”.

**********

Stone helped Mike to a motel called the Grand Duke where he rented a room where they could rest and regroup. 

Mike laid on the bed and messed with the remote until he accidentally turned the tv on. Mike stared at the remote in his hand “it appears this odd little box controls the magic mirror”. Stone rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom. 

Fin hopped onto Mike’s knee and tried to speak to him but Mike still couldn’t understand him.

Stone came back into the room a few minutes later “I think I need some air, sire”. He grabbed his coat and the bag of the 2 remaining apples. Mike waved him off as he stared at the ‘magic mirror’. 

**********

Rafael took Sonny and Livey to the Italian place around the corner from his apartment for dinner. They decided to all split a cheese pizza as Livey only liked cheese pizza.

“Oh, yeah. Here. Watch this” Rafael took the cap off the salt shaker and held it in his hand. “Watch very carefully. I’m gonna put it in this hand like that” Rafael placed it in his right palm then closed the hand and opened it only for the cap to be missing. “And now it’s over here” he reached at Sonny’s ear and pulled the cap out of it. Sonny giggled in excitement “oh, do it again! Show me! That was just wonderful!”. Rafael laughed at his excitement.

“Please Rafael show me again”. Rafael chuckled “all right. Last time”. He did the trick again “there you go, and there it is”. Sonny gasped again and shook his head trying to see if anything else would fall out. “You’re a wizard!” Sonny laughed out. The two giggled together.

Sonny got very quiet after a moment. Rafael took this as very odd “what?”. Sonny motioned a hand to the restaurant around them “this is a very nice place”. Rafael nodded “yeah?”. “And we’re eating dinner...”. Rafael nodded again “yeah?”. “So... this is a date”. Rafael nodded “yes.... wait no no no no no. We’re just... um... were just friends. Besides, people don’t usually bring their children on dates”. Sonny looked over to where Livey was sitting at another booth helping a worker fold napkins just talking her head off. 

“That’s too bad. Livey’s a lovely girl. She’s very kind and very sweet”. Rafael smiled proudly at his daughter “yeah. She’s great”.

Rafael looked back and Sonny and saw the man was in troubled thought as he was biting his lip “what?”. Sonny was silent for a moment before speaking “does she miss her terribly?”. Rafael looked at him confusion on his face “miss who?”. Sonny sighed sadly “her mother”. 

Rafael sat silently for a moment before answering “um... well we just...”. Sonny placed a gentle hand on his arm “what?”. Rafael looked to Livey then to Sonny’s warm face “we don’t talk about it”. “Oh” Sonny replied sadly “I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to pry”.

Rafael placed his hand on top of Sonny’s “no no it’s fine, it's just... umm... I don’t talk about it... to Livey or to anybody”. Sonny squeezed Rafael’s arm “because it was very sad?”. Rafael nodded “at first yes... but over time it’s gotten less painful”.

Sonny smiled “you were in love?”. Rafael nodded and a slight smile graced his face “yeah... yeah we were... at the end we weren’t not like in the beginning. That was the problem”. Sonny frowned in confusion “how could that be a problem?”. Rafael sighed and faced Sonny completely “because love... the lovey-dovey version that you talk about? It’s fantasy. And one day, you have to wake up and... you’re in the real world”. 

Sonny sat and bit his lip before asking his question “what made you wake up?”. Rafael thought for a moment “well... it wasn’t just one thing... we just didn’t match anymore. We met through work she was a detective and I was the lawyer her group went to when they needed one. She changed my perspective of the world... what was once black and white became shades of gray. We tried so hard but I wasn’t the man she needed. We loved each other but we were better at being co-workers and friends then life partners. We divorced, it was quick and painless for the most part. Then she found out she was pregnant. We were both so excited, worried, but excited. About a month after Livey was born she was at work and got shot... she died on the table... she wasn’t my love anymore but she was still my Olivia”. 

Sonny wiped the tears in his eyes “I’m so sorry for you both”. Rafael sighed and sniffed “it’s okay, I’m a big boy. I can handle it. It’s her I worry about though”. The two men looked at Livey who was still happily chatting away. “I know she’s shy. I know she doesn’t have many friends. I just want her to be strong, you know? To be able to face the world for what it is. That’s why I don’t encourage the fairy tales. I don’t wanna set her up to believe in this ‘dreams come true’ nonsense”. 

Sonny shook his head “but dreams do come true. And maybe something wonderful will happen”. Rafael shrugged “yeah, well, I forget who I was talking to”. Sonny sent Rafael’s hand another squeeze “well, I hope you don’t forget... I like talking to you”. 

Before either man could say more a drink was placed in front of Sonny “for the nice boy. From a secret admirer” Stone in a terrible mustache said. “A secret admirer?” Rafael asked “how come people keep giving you free stuff?”. He looked at Stone and squinted “don’t I know you?”. Stone shook his head no. 

“What is it?” Sonny asked picking it up and pulling it towards him. “It’s an apple martini, sir”. Sonny looked down at the beautiful drink “apple mar... ooh it looks yummy”. Rafael looked at the drink “be careful it’s poisonous”. Stone looked at Rafael scared he had been found out. Sonny looked at Rafael and laughed “you’re joking”. Rafael laughed “of course I am”. Sonny laughed at Rafael’s antics and Stone did his best fake laugh. “Be careful though, they will creep up on you. So I’d be really careful”.

Sonny picked up the drink about to bring it towards his lips “well I’ll just have one sip”. Stone smiled “a sip is all it takes”. Sonny put the drink to his lip about to sip when the fire alarm rang out scaring him making him drop the glass and spill it all over the floor. Stone cursed under his breath and turned to see the pizza oven shooting out flames. 

Sonny sat staring at the flames in terror. Rafael ran and grabbed Livey putting her on his hip. He than ran and grabbed Sonny pulling him away from the ever reaching flame. They all safely got outside. Rafael checked over Livey first making sure she was unharmed. Then he pulled Sonny to his side and held him tight, “Are you okay?”. Sonny nodded and rested his head on Rafael’s shoulder. Livey reached over and put an arm around Sonny as well as her dad as the three stood staring at the restaurant.

**********

Mike laid on the bed facing the tv “tell me magic mirror, what is this awful place? Why is everything so difficult? Will I ever find my heart’s duet?”. He hit a button on the remote and changed the channel.

“Preliminary findings of the oven show it to have a slight crack in its side” a firefighter on tv said as he spoke to a reporter. “Joining us now is a man who was inches away from this insane happenstance”. Mike started at the magic mirror “Sonny!” He yelled as Sonny stepped into frame. 

“Tell us, how are you holding up after being inches away from that scary mishap?”. Sonny still look visibly frightened “it was so scary the flames were so hot and close...”. A man Mike had never seen before appeared next to Sonny and put his arm around him “it’s going to be okay Dominick why don’t we go home?”. Sonny let the man pull him off screen against the reporter's request.

Mike stared at the tv a mix of emotions on his face “what villainy is this?!” He jumped off the bed and drew his sword. The reporter continued talking unaffected by the sword. Mike threw it on the ground and ran and hugged the tv “oh magic mirror, I beg of you. Tell my where he is!”. “Reporting from 116th and Broadway”. Mike jumped in happiness “116th and Broadway!” He hugged and kissed the tv “thank you mirror!”.

**********

Sonny pulled back the sheets to Livey’s bed allowing the girl to slip in. “My goodness. We sure had a lot of excitement tonight. Were you scared earlier?”. Livey nodded her head “a little bit, but I’m okay now. Are you okay?”. 

Sonny smiled at the girl “I’m great now thanks to your daddies bravery”. Livey nodded and smiled “will you tell me a story... I’m still a little scared”. Sonny smiled happily and nodded “I remember this one time when the poor wolf was being chased by little red riding hood around his grandmother's house and she had an axe. It was very scary. Luckily my friend Fin was walking by and he stepped in to help. He yelled at little red that if she didn’t leave the poor wolf alone he was going to tell her father. That scared her and she ran away”. “I don’t really remember that version”. Livey said laughing. Sonny laughed with her “well that’s because Red tells it a little differently”. 

Rafael watched the two interact and smiled at how happy Sonny made his daughter.

“Goodnight Sonny, thank you for the funny story”. Sonny smiled down at the girl “goodnight Livey”. Sonny got up to leave but before he could take a step Livey grabbed his hand “Sonny wait!”. She sat up and patted the bed. He sat back down a little confused. Livey leaned forward and kissed Sonny on the check. Sonny smiled and touched the place she kissed. He stood up and re-tucked her in. Then before finally leaving he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**********

Mike ran until he arrived at 116th and Broadway. He looked but the street was empty and Sonny was nowhere in sight. He looked around and saw buildings all around him obviously filled with people, he ran to the closest one. He hid behind a pillar trying to be undetected by the man guarding the door. 

A woman and her dog walked past. The woman smiled as she walked while the dog stopped and started barking at him. The women sent a sorry look as she pulled the dog. The doorman came out and yelled at the woman about her dog.

While he was distracted Mike ran to the building and through the revolving door. It took him 3 tries to get through it as the door kept spitting him out outside.

Once in the building Mike ran and knocked on each door. While me met plenty of interesting characters none of them were Sonny or the man who was holding him hostage. 

Mike slide to the floor after the last door. He knew his love was close but just not in this building. He sat for a moment regaining his strength then stood and ran to the next building.

**********

Sonny sat on the couch, that had been his bed for the past couple days, reading Livey’s powerful women of our time book. Rafael had given him some of his pajamas for him to sleep in. They were a little short on the gangly man but still fit well. 

Rafael walking into the room obviously fresh from the shower in a dark robe. “Look, uh, Sonny” Rafael softly spoke pulling the other man’s attention away from the book. “That was a nice story about your chipmunk friend and all”. Sonny smiled “yes”. Rafael thought for a moment “you know I know what it’s like when someone disappoints you. It’s tempting to see things the way you wish they were instead of how they are”.

Sonny set down the book “I don’t wish that he’s coming, Rafael. He is”. “Right... because after barely knowing him for a day you just know”. Sonny nodded “yes I just know he is”. 

Rafael laughed in disbelief “know what? I don’t know if you’re kidding or your being ironic... listen I don’t want to argue this I just wanted to say that, uh... you know if it didn’t work out and you decided to stay in New York, I’d like to help”. Sonny smiled “that’s very kind of you Rafael, but Mike is coming for me”. “But what if he doesn’t?”. 

Sonny threw his hands up “why do you keep saying that?”. Rafael sat on the coffee table in front of Sonny “because I’ve dealt with this before. If a relationship has issues at the beginning it doesn’t get any better”. Sonny leaned forward “he is coming!”. Rafael sighed “Dominick, I don’t think so. No”. Sonny angrily scooted forward “yes!”. Rafael shook his head “I have to disagree. No”. “No?” Sonny asked. “No!” Rafael repeated. 

Sonny stood now towering over the other man “is that the only word that you know? No?”. Rafael leaned back “...no”. Sonny pointed a finger at him “oh, yeah? No? No! No! Over and over again!”. Rafael stood as Sonny paced the floor “every word out of your mouth is ‘no!’. It makes me so... oh sometimes you make me so!”. “I make you want?” Rafael asked. “You make me so... so... angry!” Sonny laughed after saying the word. “I’m angry!” he giggled again. 

Rafael ran a hand down his arm “are you alright?”. “I’m angry! I’m angry!” Sonny lightly punched Rafael’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Rafael asked in light shock from the punch. 

Sonny touched his chest as a smile grew on his face” I’m... I’m... I'm wonderful!”. Rafael grazed Sonny’s arm with his own “are you sure?”. Sonny placed a hand on Rafael’s chest were the robe had slight opened “yes. I’m... I’m fine”. Both men were slowly inching closer and closer together. Sonny lightly ran his hand through the light dusting of hair on Rafael’s chest. “I’m... fit as a fiddle”. Both men met each other’s eyes and started to lean closer and closer. Rafael turned his head and pulled away at the last second “okay”. He walked towards the hallway but turned “good night Dominick” he lightly said before disappearing down the hallway.

Sonny stared, a mix of emotions on his face. He staggered and sat in the nearest chair. “Oh my” he quietly let out. He had almost just kissed Rafael... his heart was pounding. He was developing feelings for someone other than his prince. 

Rafael sat on his bed a similar look to Sonny’s on his face. His heart was pounding. He slowly raised a hand and placed it were Sonny’s had been on his chest. He exhaled slowly as he thought about what almost just happened.

**********

Rafael came out of his room the next morning and saw his daughters door was open. He stuck his head in assuming he would find Livey but she wasn’t there. What he did find was her curtains on the ground with a shirt print cut out of them. Rafael smiled happily to himself at the sight.

Sonny was pouring milk into Livey's cereal bowl when Rafael walked into the dining room. “Good morning” he greeted as he came and stood behind Livey. “Morning daddy” Rafael leaned down and kissed her head. 

“Morning” Sonny lightly greeted back as he sat down. “Morning.. you made breakfast. You didn’t have to do that... thank you”. As Rafael sat down a knock was heard at the door. “I’ll get it” Livey yelled as she jumped up and ran out of the room. 

Rafael and Sonny sat in awkward silence for a moment. “Umm that’s a lovely shirt” Rafael spoke breaking the silence. The shirt was a pastel blue short sleeved button down with a light floral print on it “Thank you” Sonny smiled back. 

From the other room a loud voice proclaimed “it is I! Prince Mike of Svulusia, come to rescue my lovely groom, the fair Sonny!”. Rafael and Sonny stared at each other for a moment before Sonny stood “he’s here”. Rafael slowly stood “apparently”. “Oh my, oh my goodness” Sonny saw Mike’s back as he walked past the kitchen door into the living room.

Sonny spun around and stepped closer to Rafael “oh um, how do I look?”. Rafael smiled “slightly stunned”. Sonny lightly slapped him on the chest “no. I mean, how do I look?”. Rafael looked over Sonny for a moment really taking in his beauty “you look... so beautiful”. Sonny smiled a smile filled with emotions back at him.

Mike gasped from the doorway and threw his hands open “Sonny!”. Sonny turned breaking the moment between him and Rafael “Mike”. Sonny quickly walked towards Mike who picked him up and twirled him around.

Mike’s cape caught some things on the coffee table and threw them off. Rafael walked into the room “could you..? I’m sorry but could you just be”. Mike spun Sonny again almost hitting Rafael with his legs. “Could you just be careful!”. 

Mike set Sonny down and spun at Rafael “you!”. He pulled his sword and pointed it at the other man. “What?!?” Rafael gasped as he tried to run/back away from the sword wielding man. “You’re the one who’s been holding my Sonny captive!”. Rafael threw his hands up in an innocent stance “lets just stay calm”. Mike pointed the sword almost touching Rafael’s neck “any last words before I dispatch you?”. Rafael stared at the sword and man attached to it “you have got to be kidding me!”. Mike scrunched his nose “strange words but okay” and pulled his sword back about to slash. 

“No! No! No!” Sonny screamed as he jumped in front of Rafael grabbing Mike’s hand to stop him. “These are my friend”. Mike put his sword away “oh”. Sonny pulled Livey in front of him and stepped slightly to the side of Rafael. “This is Livey and Rafael”. Sonny pointed to Mike “and this is Mike”. 

Mike threw his hand dramatically and started singing “I’ve been dreaming of a true love's kiss”. “He sings too?” Rafael asked not totally surprised. “And a mister I’ve begun to miss”. Mike pulled Sonny away from Rafael before twirling and singing “pure and sweet waiting to complete my love song”.

Livey lightly laughed at the man singing in her living room. Mike ignored her and continued “yes, somewhere there’s a man I’ve never met who was made...” Mike trailed off and grabbed Sonny’s hand. Sonny smiled back at him. Mike sang again “who was made” trying to prompt Sonny. Sonny sent him a puzzled look. 

Mike sung Sonny’s part in a higher tone trying to jog his memory “to finish... your duet”. Sonny still stared at him confusion on his face, “what’s wrong?”. “You’re not singing” Mike whispered. Sonny looked down for a moment “oh... I’m not... Well, I’m sorry I was just thinking”. Mike sent him a confused look “thinking?”.

Sonny nodded “before we leave, there’s one thing I would love to do”. Mike kneeled to the floor “name it my love, and it is done”. “I wanna go on a date” Sonny said proudly. “A date!” Mike said happily “what’s a date?”. Sonny looked to Rafael who nodded at him in encouragement. “Well we go out to dinner. And we talk about ourselves. Our likes and our dislikes. Our interests... a date”.

Rafael and Livey quickly got dressed for the day and walked Mike and Sonny down to the street. Mike stared at his reflection in his sword as Sonny talked to Rafael and Livey.

“And remember that you guys can come and visit Svulusia anytime” Sonny reassured his friends. “Sure, and if you ever come to town we should all get together for dinner”. Sonny smiled sadly “that would be lovely”. Rafael and Sonny stared at each other for a moment “we’ll see each other soon. It’s not like we’re talking about, you know, forever”. Sonny smiled more happily “and ever”. 

Rafael looked and nodded at Mike “So, uh, good luck on your date”. Sonny looked to Mike almost forgetting he was there “yes, and umm, and you with Amanda”. Rafael nodded his face showing a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Sonny crouched down to Livey’s height. “And you. It was so nice spending time with you”. Livey pulled Sonny into a hug as she lightly cried on his shoulder. Rafael looked away as the sight hurt him. “I’ll never forget you. You know that” Sonny pulled away and wiped her face of tears before kissing her forehead.

Mike placed a gentle hand on Sonny’s shoulder as he stood up. “Thank you for taking care of my groom, peasants”. Sonny turned and lightly rolled his eyes at Mike’s words. Rafael cracked a smile at Sonny. Mike led Sonny down the street. After a few steps Sonny turned and waved before letting Mike walk him fully away.

Livey reached up and grabbed her dad’s hand. “I’m really going to miss him”. Rafael bit his lip and nodded “me too sweetheart”. He pulled her into a hug as the two Barba’s lightly teared up together “me too”. 

**********

Stone sat staring at the TV in the hotel room. Mike has been out since he came back and the chipmunk had been gone as well. Stone sat sadly staring at his last apple. He didn’t want to believe the king’s words but he saw with his own eyes the boy with the other man. 

He changed the channel and instead of another show coming on the king’s face glared back at him through the screen. Stone jumped in surprise. “You idiot!” King Dodds yelled out. Stone moved and crouched in front of the tv “but your majesty I...”. “I sent you there to take him out not let him ruin my plans! Can’t you get that straight?”.

Stone ran a hand over his face “I realize you’re upset, your highness, but if you could find a way to give me one more chance I promise...”. The king growled “another chance? Do you think poison apples grow on trees? There’s only one left! You are out of chances!”. “But, your majesty please!” Stone pleaded. “No, forget it! I’m coming there! And I will kill the little wretch myself!”. The king screamed so loud the tv cracked. 

**********

Sonny and Mike slowly strolled across a bridge. Mike was decked out in all different kinds of souvenirs from a Statue of Liberty crown, to a couple lanyards that said “I heart NYC”, to big apple key chains. Sonny looked and smiled at Mike who happily smiled back before popping the last piece of his meal in his mouth.

“How did you like your hot dog?” Sonny asked breaking the nice quiet that surrounded them. A disgusted look crossed Mike’s face as he went to spit out the food in his mouth. Sonny put his hands up quickly “oh no, it's not really a dog. They just call it a hot dog here”. Mike laughed as he continued chewing “it’s quite excellent”. Sonny smiled “good”.

Mike wiped his face and looked to Sonny “well this has been a splendid date... should we go?”. Sonny gave him a confused look “go where?”. Mike gently chuckled “back to Svulusia, of course. To be married. To live happily ever after forever and ever”. Mike stood behind Sonny and placed his arms around his as he settled his head on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. Sonny slightly frowned “oh. Well, we don’t have to go right away”.

Sonny stepped out of Mike’s embrace and walked a few steps, Mike had a confused look on his face “how long do these dates usually last?”. Sonny thought as he walked “well they can go as long as you want really. They can just keep going and going just so long as you keep thinking about activities that you can do”. Mike shot him a puzzled look “activities?”. Sonny nodded “we could go to the museum?... or the theater?... or there is this ball”. “A ball?” Mike perked up and asked.

Sonny smiled happily “yes, there dancing and music. You like that”. “Well... I suppose” Mike answered unsure. Sonny jumped happily “oh, wonderful. We should go then!”. Mike grabbed Sonny’s arm to stop his excitement “Sonny? The ball then home to Svulusia?”. Sonny nodded a little less excited “of course... as soon as it’s over”. Mike smiled a happy smile and hugged the man he loved.

**********

Livey stood in her room wearing her princess dress up items and fairy wings. She was running around and casting spells with her wand when someone cleared their throat from the door. She turned and a smile full of pure joy grew on her face “Sonny! You’re back! You’re back?” She yelled as she jumped into the man’s arms. Sonny spun her around “oh Livey. Oh! Livey, I need your help big time. I’m going to the ball, and I’m not sure what to do, or what I should wear. I don’t even know where to find a fairy godmother at this late hour”. Livey waved her wand and smiled “I have something better than a fairy godmother”.

She pulled Sonny into Rafael’s room and opened the top drawer of his dresser. She moved his shirt around trying to find what she was looking for. “Daddy says it’s only for emergencies” she pulled out a gold credit card. “This is definitely an emergency”.

Livey pulled Sonny to what felt like a hundred different stores. At each store Livey would explain what they needed either a suit, or shoes, or cologne, or hair products, or anything else Sonny would need for the ball. When they finally arrived home a few hours later they sat on the couch and started laying things out as Livey explained everything.

“And when you go out, you don’t want to wear too much makeup cause otherwise boys will get the wrong idea, and you know how they are. They’re only after one thing” Livey explained as she laid out a few makeup products such as an eyeliner pencil and concealer. Sonny cocked his head in confusion “what’s that? What’s the one thing?”. Livey lightly giggled “I don’t know. Nobody will tell me”.

“So is thing kinda what it’s like?” Livey asked as she sat on the couch next to Sonny. “Is this like what sweetie?”. Livey looked down a little embarrassed “is this kinda what it’s like going shopping with your mother? Daddy never takes me shopping like this... and I know you’re a boy but... is it kinda like this?”. 

Sonny smiled sweetly down at the girl “oh I don’t know. I never went shopping with my mother”. Livey slightly frowned “me either”. Sonny pulled the girl lightly to his side “but I like it”. Livey smiled and hugged Sonny “me too”. “And just think. Soon, you’ll have a new mother”. Livey gave a disgusted look “you mean stepmother”. Sonny lightly patted her side “it’s not true what they say. I have met so many kind and wonderful stepmothers, and I’m sure Amanda will be a great one”.

**********

The manhole cover shot off the hole and into a light up billboard making it shatter. Green and gray smoke poured out of the whole then in a flash of sparks King Dodds appeared in all his evil glory. People screamed and shouted as they ran away from the spectacle. 

The king looked around then started marching towards the direction he knew Stone would be. He saw Stone sitting on a bench and sat next to him “hello worthless. Miss me?”. Stone jumped by the king’s sudden presence. Fin screeched from Stone’s pocket. 

The king stood and motioned for the other man to follow. They walked a block or two until they came to a fountain. The king cast a spell turning the fountain into a crystal ball. The fountain showed Mike and Sonny walking into a ballroom and an address.

“Stone we must go and save the prince from that evil boy. Do you have the last apple?”. Stone held up the bag and the king snatched it from his hands. “Now all we have to do is separate the boy from Mike, make him take one little bite, and Svulusia will be saved!”. “What is our plan king? Mike will instantly recognize us if he show up”. The king laughed and evil laugh and spoke a few words under his breath before a cloud of smoke circled him. Once it disappeared the king was gone and an old haggard man stood in his place. 

Fin jumped from Stone’s pocket onto his shoulder and started screaming. While Mike couldn’t understand Fin, Stone slightly could. “What do you mean that is the man who pushed Sonny down the well? That’s preposterous that’s the king, and Sonny wasn’t pushed he left”. Fin jumped and loudly squeaked as he tried to explain. 

The King shot a bolt of electricity at him and he instantly fell off Stone’s shoulder hitting his head on the ground and passing out. Stone stared in horror and picked up the small creature “you lied to me! You tried to make me hurt an innocent boy and for what? He isn’t a spy and he wasn’t trying to hurt the prince! Why would you do this?!?”. The king glared at his trusted knight “that little forest rat is coming for my throne and I won’t allow it!” Stone ran towards the man but the king shot a bolt of electricity at him throwing him back against a tree where he hit hard and fell to the ground, unmoving. 

The king happily sneered “no one is getting in my way tonight Stone”. The king walked away towards the address the crystal ball told him.

***********

Rafael smiled as he danced with Amanda in the crowded ballroom. Everyone including Rafael and Amanda were dressed as if they had just popped out of a fairy tale book. Amanda hand a large pastel blue ball gown with pink accents. While Rafael wore a dark blue jacket with gold etching over a brownish purple waist coat. Which he wore over a flowy white shirt, white pants and long black boots. 

As the song started to end Amanda and Rafael bowed to each other. As Rafael came up he spotted something that caught his eye making him smile widely at the top of the stairs that went down into the dance hall. 

Sonny stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the people dancing as Mike gave someone their tickets. Sonny wore a well fitting light gray/blue suit with pink and blue flowers connected with gold metal looking stems and vines. His hair was up and lightly gelled. His eyes had a light ring of liner per Livey’s request. Sonny looked around the room below before making eye contact with Rafael and smiling widely. Mike came up next to him and offered him a hand as they descended the stairs. 

Amanda turned and followed Rafael’s happy gaze “what is he doing here?”. Rafael shrugged “I have no idea”. Amanda sent him a look at conveyed she didn’t believe him but he didn’t see it as his eyes were glued to Sonny. 

“I’m a little surprised to see you here” Rafael said in greeting as the two men walked up to them. “I’m surprised. You said you couldn’t dance” Sonny said back. Rafael chuckled “I said I didn’t. I never said I couldn’t”. The two men stared at each other and smiled.

Mike cleared his throat to get Sonny’s attention. “Oh. This is Mike. He’s my, umm.... prince” Mike smiled happily. Rafael lightly pointed to Amanda “and this is Amanda she’s... well, she’s..”. “We’re together” Amanda cut in putting a hand on Rafael’s chest. 

“And this beautiful man is Sonny, the love of my life. My hearts true desire” Mike spoke taking Sonny’s hand in his. “Wow” Amanda said staring at Mike. “Is something wrong?” he questioned. Amanda shook her head “oh just the way you said that. So straightforward. Not a hint of irony. It’s very... romantic”. Mike nodded and smiled “why thank you”. 

An announcer tapped the microphone on stage “well, folks, it’s that time of night. I’d like to ask each gentleman to invite a person he did not accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen’s Waltz”. Mike smiled and turned to Amanda “May I have the pleasure?”. Amanda turned to Rafael who nodded before smiling and accepting Mike’s hand. The two walked off onto the dance floor leaving Sonny and Rafael.

They stood next to each other for a moment before Rafael stretched out his hand “shall we?”. Sonny nodded shyly and place his in Rafael’s as they walked onto the floor.

A young man stepped up to the microphone and began to sing. Rafael smiled as he recognized it as So Close by Jon McLaughlin. 

Rafael led Sonny to the middle of the ballroom. Sonny and Rafael looked nervous at each other before stepping closer. Rafael held Sonny’s hand in one hand and put his other hand on Sonny’s wait. Sonny put his free hand on Rafael’s should. They locked eyes for a moment before Sonny lightly smiled and they began waltzing around with everyone else.

Rafael and Sonny couldn’t take their eyes off each other as they danced around the room. Rafael twirled Sonny and wrapped his arms around him for a moment before twirling him back as they followed the dance.

Amanda and Mike danced around and with every turn watched their partners dancing.

Rafael twirled Sonny and smiled as he spun. Sonny spun back into his arms and they held each other close. Rafael didn’t realize it but he has begun to sing lightly with the music “now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come. So far, we are, so close”. 

They danced around the floor Rafael spinning Sonny every couple of steps. They were both smiling so widely and giggling happily. 

Rafael and just pulled Sonny in from a spin when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Amanda stood behind him “mind if I cut in?”. Sonny tried to hold back his frown as he stepped away “no, of course not”. Mike held out his hand and escorted Sonny off of the floor. Rafael took Amanda’s hand numbly as he tried to control the emotions on his face.

Mike walked Sonny up the stairs. As they reached the top Mike looked to Sonny and frowned seeing tears collecting at the side of his eyes “your sad”. Sonny bit his lip for a moment “oh no... I’m fine”. Mike frowned again “I’ll go find you a tissue” and walked away. Sonny looked down at the dancers and watched as Amanda leaned over and kissed Rafael. He sighed sadly as a couple tears fell down his face.

“Child” a man asked as he put his hand on Sonny’s arm to get his attention. Sonny gasped as the man who had pushed him down the well stood before him. “You! You sent me here”. The old man placed a hand on his chest “I’m so glad to see you. I was so very worried. What a terrible accident that brought you to this terrible place with so much sadness and so much pain”. Sonny tried to get away but the man had boxed him against the railing. 

The man pointed down at Rafael as he danced with Amanda “oh yes. To never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another for eternity”. Sonny looked away and wiped the few tears from his face. The old man turned Sonny around “oh but it doesn’t have to be that way. Oh, no, no, no. I can stop the hurt. Yes. I can make all those bad memories disappear”.

The old man pulled out an apple from his robe. “Yes! Just one bite, my love, and all this will go away”. Sonny stared at the apple as the old man pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. “Your life here, the people that you met. You won’t remember anything. Just sweet dreams... and happy endings”.

Sonny looked down at Rafael and felt a light pain in his chest. The old man held out the apple in front of Sonny’s face. “But you must hurry. You must hurry. The magic will not work unless you take a bite before the clock strikes 12. Hurry now! Hurry! Hurry! That’s it. That’s it”. 

Sonny looked at Rafael one more time before bringing the fruit to his mouth and taking a bit. Instantly Sonny fell to the floor the apple rolling out of his hand and down the staircase to the dance floor. It rolled until it hit against one of Rafael’s feet and he picked it up looking at it oddly.

“Out of my way!” the old man yelled as he picked up Sonny’s limp body and walked to the elevator. Green sparks shot out of his hand at the elevator before it opened. The old man dropped Sonny’s almost dead like body onto the elevator floor and laughed. 

“Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!” The old man yelled as fire and smoke swirled around him. In a flash the old man was gone replaced by the King in his true form. 

The doors to the elevators were about to close as a sword was jammed into them making them reopen. “Mike” the king said in fake surprise. “Father?” Mike asked stunned to see his dad. “Mike!” The king stepped to the side and held open his arms. Mike looked to the floor and saw Sonny’s crumpled body. The king looked down and sighed “yes, oh him. I was taking him out for a little fresh air she seems to have swooned”. 

Mike pushed past his father as he went to pick up Sonny. “Oh leave him my boy I think he’s fine. Just leave him, slap him, give him some water, I’m sure he’s fine”. Mike held Sonny in his arms and yelled “someone help me, please!”. The kind glared at his son “you’re overreacting. You needn’t get so upset. Really”. 

Rafael looked and saw Mike holding Sonny’s limp body “Oh no!”. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone handing it to Amanda as he ran up the stairs “call 911”. 

Mike laid Sonny down on a couch some people had brought out. “Don’t pay any attention. Go back to your party he’s fine” the king said as he shooed people away. 

“Oh Dominick” Rafael lightly said as he kneeled down and ran a hand down the limp man’s check.

“Hello? This is detective Rollins from the 16th precinct we have a man here, he seems to be unconscious. I’m not sure what happened as I didn’t see anything”. The king turned and glared at her “oh he fainted but he’ll be fine”.

“No he didn’t!” Stone shouted as he exited the elevator. “Stone what are you doing here?” the king hissed. Stone pointed a finger and pushed the king away “he poisoned him!”. Stone turned to the prince “he’s the evil old man who pushed Sonny, sire!”. “You did this?” Mike asked his father in disbelief.

“He sent the boy here! He poisoned him! With my help I regret to say”. Rafael looked at the bitten apple still in his hand. The king walked towards his son “Oh he’s lying my son. Why would I ever align myself with this buffoon? I mean think about it. Why...?”.

Mike pushed his father away “silence! You lying, murderous wretch! When we return home, Svulusia shall know of your treachery. Your days of king will be over!”. The king gasped “take my crown? Don’t you think that’s a bit melodramatic, dear?”. Mike paused “I don’t know what ‘melodramatic’ means, but you will be removed from the throne forever father. I will see to it!”. 

Mike stepped away and leaned down over Sonny. The king glared angrily at his son and started speaking a spell under his breath. Before he could finish though Stone and picked up Mike’s sword and held it against his throat. “That’s enough from you, you viper!”.

Mike stared sadly down at Sonny “we have to help him. What can we do?”. Rafael looked to Stone and Mike senior “I don’t know. What do we do?”. Stone shook his head “there is no way of helping him. He’s done for”. Rafael looked back down at Sonny “what... what about true loves kiss?”. “What?” Mike asked confusion on his face. Rafael looked down at Sonny and a small smile graced his face “it’s the most powerful thing in the world”. 

“Yes, yes of course” Mike shouted as he ran to the other side Rafael was on. Rafael looked down at Sonny before standing and moving away to let Mike have room. “I knew that” Mike said as he kneeled to the ground. He slowly leaned down and kissed Sonny. He pulled away and looked at Sonny but nothing changed. He leaned in and kissed Sonny’s cold lips two more times. “It’s not working!” he cried!

The clock let out a loud bong and the older Dodds began to laugh “you’ll never save him now. When the clock strikes 12 he’ll be dead”. The clock bonged another time and the king continued to laugh.

Mike looked down at Sonny then to Rafael “unless...”. Rafael stared sadly at Sonny “unless what?”. Mike stepped back and motioned for Rafael to come “kiss him”. Rafael shook his head “it’s not possible. It couldn’t be me”. Mike pulled Rafael towards the couch “don’t you see?”. Rafael just stood staring “I’ve only known him for a few days this is crazy”. “It has to be you” Mike pleaded.

“Just kiss him Rafael” Amanda yelled “it’s okay”. Mike nodded and took the apple from Rafael’s hand as Rafael kneeled down.

He ran a hand down Sonny’s face “please” he whispered as he learned down “don’t leave me”. He put a hand under Sonny’s head and lightly lifted it as he leaned down and connected their lips right before the last bong. 

As he pulled away Sonny didn’t stir. Rafael felt his heart drop as he laid Sonny back down. As soon as his hand slid out from behind Sonny’s head Sonny gasped and opened his eyes. Sonny looked up at Rafael and smiled “I knew it was you”. 

Sonny placed a hand on Rafael’s check and leaned up and kissed him hard. Rafael held him and pulled him into a deep hug savoring the feeling of having the man he loved alive and in his arms. 

The crowed around them cheered happily. Mike smiled at the two men. He was slightly sad that Sonny loved another but he could not blame him for it. Amanda watched sadly her heart breaking. 

King Dodds punched Stone making him stager back. He grabbed the sword out of the knights hand and pointed it at everyone. Rafael pushed Sonny behind him away from the mad man. 

“The most powerful thing in the world? Ha! I don’t think so. You have no idea who you’re dealing with”. The king slowly descended the stairs keeping the sword pointed at his son and knight. “You want a show? I’ll give you a show”. He pointed the sword at the crowded dance floor “back up and get ready for the main event”. 

Stone ran down the stairs and Mike followed suit. The king let sparks fly out of his hands as he chanted a spell “Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!”. Fire and smoke swirled around him as his form grew and grew. The fire disappeared and a large green dragon stood in the middle of the dance floor. “All this nauseating talk of “true loves kiss” it really does bring out the worst in me”.

Rafael stepped more in front of Sonny “stay back”. “You know I’ve been thinking. If I’m going to remain king, I’m going to need some sort of story when I get back... hmmm. What if a giant vicious beast showed up and killed everyone” the evil king laughed. “And poor defenseless King Dodds, well he just couldn’t save them”. He glared at Sonny “let’s begin with the boy who started it all, shall we?”. 

Rafael pushed Sonny back “over my dead body”. The king shrugged “all right I’m flexible”. A large scaly green hand shot out and picked up Rafael. “Let me go!” He cried as the king moved across the room. “Come along Sonny. I don’t want you to miss this ending”. The dragon ran through the window and climbed up the side of the building.

Sonny ran after the dragon grabbing Mike’s sword from where it was stuck in the ground as he ran after the dragon.

Outside Dodds had already climbed a few stories on the tall skyscraper. Rafael yelled and screamed trying to free himself but the king never loosened his grip. 

The dragon screamed in pain and looked down to see Sonny slowly pulling the sword out of the gash he had made in the dragon’s tail. “Sonny?” Rafael gasped. “Oh my. This is a twist on our story. It’s the brave little damsel coming to the rescue” Dodds sneered. “Keep up with me dear. It’s time to take out tale to new heights”. The dragon climbed a few more stories until he reached the top of the building. Rain poured down as the dragon laughed and roared in his victory.

Mike, Amanda, and Stone all watched from the balcony trying to figure out what they could do. A light squeaking could be heard from Stone’s pocket. Stone looked down puzzled at it before he opened it to find Fin who had finally regained consciousness. Stone pulled him out of his pocket and held him up so he could see what was happening. Fin gasped in shock at the sight in front of him.

He poked Stone to gain his attention and squeaked. “You want to climb up there? How will that help?”. Fin didn’t explain and just jumped to the ground and started to climb the tall building.

Sonny climbed some more getting closer to the dragon. “Dodds! I’m not going to let you take him!” Dodds leaned down close but not close enough for Sonny to strike him with the sword “were coming to the end of our story now. Are you at the edge of your seat?”. The large tail hit near Sonny making him jump for cover. “Are you just dying to know how it ends?”.

Sonny heard a squeak behind him and turned to see Fin. “Fin!” He yelled. The chipmunk sent him a thumbs up and climbed higher towards the dragon.

“How about this: and they all lived happily ever after!”. Dodds looked down at Rafael dangling in his hand “well at least I did”. 

Fin stood at the tip of the metal tower rod Dodds was holding onto. He pat his stomach and stepped onto one of Dodd’s horns. Immediately the pole started to bend causing Dodds to lower and fall. He threw Rafael into the air to get his other hand free to try to grip onto something. 

Rafael yelled as he started to fall. “Hold on Rafael!” Sonny yelled as he threw the sword which caught Rafael’s jacket and stuck him to a part of the roof.

Dodds tried to regain his grip but in the rain everything was slick and he couldn’t hold onto anything. He lost his grip and fell. He tried to cast a spell to save himself but it was too late. He hit the grown and disintegrated into a large pile of glitter. 

Rafael screamed as his sleeve ripped. He threw his other hand up to try and stop himself from falling. “Rafael hold on!” Sonny screamed trying to get to him. Fin ran to him and tried to grab his fingers but he slipped before he could. Rafael screamed as he fell.

Sonny jumped and grabbed Rafael but they both fell. They slid down the slanted roof at a high speed. The roof curved at the end and it looked like they were about to fly off it. Somehow luckily they stopped themselves at the last minute.

Rafael held Sonny as they both panted trying to calm their hearts and nerves. Rafael turned to Sonny and lightly pushed his wet hair out of his face. Sonny smiled “is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?”. Rafael smiled a huge grin “only when you’re around to catch me”. Rafael cupped Sonny’s cheek and pulled him into a love filled kiss. 

**********

Amanda slowly walked around the now empty ballroom. She spotted a shoe someone must have dropped in the commotion of earlier. She sat down and held the beautiful shoe in her hand.

Mike came and kneeled in front of her. “Why so sad, beautiful lady?”. Amanda smiled up at him and shook the shoe “someone forgot their shoe... figures”. 

Mike took the shoe from her hand and sent Amanda a look “may I?”. Amanda shrugged “why not”. Mike leaned down and gentle placed the shoe on Amanda’s foot. “It’s a perfect fit” he exclaimed. Amanda smiled in shock. 

The two ran from the building smiling and laughing the whole way. 

They reached the manhole cover Mike had come out of. Amanda looked around at the city she loved for one last time before grabbing Mike’s hand and jumping into the hole. In a sparkle of glitter they disappeared. 

Amanda and Mike wed later that day. They both wore beautiful white outfits and all the villagers and animals of Svulusia came to watch their nuptials.

Two blue birds came and lifted Amanda’s vail as the minister pronounced them man and wife. Mike leaned in to kiss his new bride when Amanda’s phone rang. “Oops! I’m so sorry”. She pulled out the device and laughed lightly “wow I get really good reception here”. She looked at the phone for a moment then threw it on the ground letting it shatter. She then pulled Mike into a dip and kissed him.

**********

Happily ever after was something apparently not achievable in the sad world, as Sonny was told several times by people. Good thing he never believed them. 

While everything wasn’t perfect like the way it was in Svulusia it was perfect to him. Rafael had Sonny officially move in the night after the ball. A month or so later Rafael asked Sonny to marry him. Livey was ecstatic as she loved Sonny almost as much as she loved her dad. 

Sonny stopped making clothes out of Rafael’s curtains and started making them out of actual fabrics. He also stopped making them for just himself he would make dresses for Livey and ties for Rafael. 

Everything wasn’t perfect all the time. But the imperfections were what made everything perfect. And Sonny wouldn’t have changed any of it for the typical type of “happily ever after”.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my most original story by a long shot, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr  
@MollyKillers


End file.
